The Breaking Point Of My Master: The memories
by bladeshlye123
Summary: Mia Johnson was told by her mother at the age of four 'Never fall in love with your master.' Cause her mother did the same thing with Mia's long time Father, That Mia has never seen before. Mia can't understand why her mother would tell her that.


I couldn't ever believe that Zak, my master is breaking all the rules to love me. I can remember his father being me home from the slave counters, I remember seeing Little Zak looking at me like I was a little puppy that he could love.

"Now Zak," his father said to me placing a hand on my shoulder "This is Mia. She's yours to play with as friends, She'll help you with anything you might need." I looked at Zak, his brown eyes were sparkling at me "Now you two go off and play." Zak's fathers hand came off my shoulder,

"Come on Mia!" Zak's voice was full of energy and happiness. He started to run off in to the field, he turned around and waved me on for me to follow him. So I did I couldn't believe he was happy to see me and loved me this quickly, But it never change since he got older.

"Mia!" I was asleep, and now being shook awake. I opened my eyes and saw Zak, he was 15 years old at this time I've been staying here for five years now.

"Yes, Master?" I said sleepily "I need to know is today your birthday?" I looked at him and said "Yes." "Here!" Zak gave me a package and finished "I want you to get dressed as fast as you can, cause you have another 'gift'. That I want to give you"

Zak got up after he finish and walked out of the room, I started to opened the first package he just gave me. I stared at the beautiful blue dress, that laid before me I felt like crying. But I knew I couldn't that's before I saw the necklace that was in the package, It was so beautiful. It was angel's wings that Zak saw me looking at in the store the other day, before. I couldn't think that Zak could spend his money that he made on the farm, for that dress that I wanted I knew the dress cost over a well a hundred dollars. The fabric felt like silk with the beads on the fount of it that was made so beautifully, I got up and did what I usually do it the mornings I toke a shower to make my body feel good. But also to awake more from the eight hours of sleep that I just woke up from, I put the dress on and it fit perfectly I toke a moment in the mirror to see myself. As I put on the necklace of angel's wings they looked glamorous with the dress, I did my hair up in a ponytail and went out the door of my room to see what Zak had for me.

"Mia!" Zak called my name from the stables and I went to him, "Master, I can't believe you brought the dress that I….." Before I could finish I looked up and saw Zak with a black horse, that I have told him before that I had at the slave counters.

"Is this? Taylor, my horse that I had before." Instead of speaking Zak shook his head 'Yes', "How did you find him, Master?" I said going up to the horse that has knew me for a long time.

"I remembered you said that you had a horse that you loved so much, at the slave counters. So I asked them if they still have Taylor, and the people that owned the place gave me the horse cause it wouldn't eat or do anything since you left. But I thought it was a good birthday present, for you to have."

"Oh, thank you Master." I said hugging him

"You welcome, Mia." Zak said putting his arms around my waist, "I would do anything for you, to be mine." Zak's hand went lower below my waist. "Zak! Stop!" I yelled to him as I pushed away from him, I was remembering what my mother told me when I was younger. 'Don't let your Master's hands or anything else touch you below the waist, It's just trouble by then.'

"Are you okay, Mia?" Zak asked giving me the rope that he was holding Taylor, "Yeah I'm am, Master. May I go put Taylor up?" "Yes, you may. I got to go in cause I have to help mother with breakfast, see you inside." I watched Zak run to the house, I walked Taylor into the stables. I thought to my self 'I don't want him, it's not what I was told that love feels like." I looked at the sky after I put Taylor up "Mother, help me. I don't know what I can do to get Zak not to like me, I know me and Zak are friends not lovers. That's not allowed to happen that this time, I feel like I'm in love with him But also on the breaking point with him.'


End file.
